


Morning Wake-Up Calls

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ??? I GUESS, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, I guess????, I'm not sorry, Light Spanking, Morning Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, idk - Freeform, more dirty filthy shit, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: morning sex out on the deck by the lake.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	Morning Wake-Up Calls

**Author's Note:**

> nearly five months in the making!! 
> 
> also, the deck and view im describing and picturing is hopper's house that very first season, the very first episode where he goes outside to have a smoke,,,, mmmm.......... i love those scenes,
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> use of the word 'slut'

The sun shining brightly over your face makes you turn the other way until your back is against it and your face pressing into your pillow, legs stretching across the bed to find new cold spots to rest in.

It’s only when they stretch out wide that you realize there’s a huge and empty cold spot where a body should be right next to you, the sheets ruffled and pushed back with the pillow bent, the dent of a missing head’s presence still there.

Realizing Jim isn’t beside you makes you frown as you open your eyes and turn back over to roll into his side of the bed, wincing as the sunlight temporarily blinds you.

It takes you about five more minutes to actually get out of bed, rubbing your eyes and giving your scalp a little scratch as you walk towards the wide open door of your bedroom. 

Your eyes are half lidded but the brightness of the outdoors still surprises you, the sunlight shining through the trees and reflecting off of the water. 

A chilly wind passes over you but you take it in stride, bare feet walking carefully along wooden planks as you make your way next to Hopper. He’s not surprised to feel your arms-swallowed in the material of his flannel-wrap around his middle, your lips warm as they kiss his back. “Morning.”

“You know, I can _always_ tell how long you’ve been out here before I even open my eyes... your side of the bed is extremely cold.”

He puts out the cigarette between his fingers, dropping it in a tin on the ledge so he can pull you to his side.

You stand on your toes to meet his lips as he leans down, the blunt taste and smell of nicotine invading your senses and almost making your nose burn.

What starts as an innocent morning kiss very easily turns into something more as Hop wraps his arm around you, keeping your body close against his, making you needy and then _needier_ as he tilts his head to kiss you deeper, tongue parting your lips- “Mm. _Hop_. I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

But his chest vibrates as he rumbles that he _doesn’t care_ , eyes glinting with amusement at the way you crinkle your nose before his lips connect with yours again, tongue slipping in between them and flicking against yours as he pulls you up higher against him.

His kiss makes you feel filthy and your pussy wet as his tongue naturally assumes dominance over yours, his facial hair tickling and scratching your face as your nipples harden in reaction. 

You can’t control the involuntary jerk of your hips when Jim groans into your mouth, drawing a whimper from you as your tongue traces his bottom lip. You pull away breathing heavily, eyes widening when Hop leans down further to kiss down your jaw, your jugular and chest hitching when they reach your neck and-

“ _Fuck_.”

His teeth nip at your collarbone before you feel the grip of his arm around you tighten, more chills passing over you as Hop’s mouth and face nudge the loose and lazily buttoned material of his flannel out of his way so he can wrap his lips around your nipple and _suck_ -

“ _God_ -”

You whine and wriggle in his grasp, gasping out a choked sound of something that’s supposed to be his name and it breaks into _Daddy_ when his teeth grazes over the hardened nub. “ _Fuck_. W-We can’t do this here. I-“

Licking over your nipple elicits another mewl from you, pussy throbbing as you feel it harden from the cool air, Jim sucking fresh marks onto your skin.

“I can do what I want, sweetheart... 'm the _Chief_ of police.” And then he’s pulling _open_ his flannel, the collar falling down and behind your shoulders, baring your breasts to the outdoors.

You want and mean to scoff but moan instead, heat flushing through your face and pussy clenching uncontrollably. Your hips buck and body shudders when Hopper’s hand slips between your thighs, fingers gathering the juices that slick your pussy lips. “ _Oh_.”

“You’re fucking _soaked_ , sweetheart.”

“ _Hop_.”

Next thing you know he’s cornering you against the ledge, arms trapping you between them as your head jerks back when he sucks another mark onto your skin, grinning at the cute and _reserved_ little hitches of noise that leave you. 

“What is it, baby? You want me to fuck you? You want me to tear this shirt off of you and fuck you right here where anyone could see?”

It shouldn’t turn you on, but it does, your hips rolling as the ache between them starts to burn, your abdomen clenching as if you’re about to come from his words and voice _alone_.

“Such a dirty little slut.”

You moan louder than you want to as you begin rutting back against his cock, needy for friction like a bitch in heat. Your body is begging him for more as your mouth does the talking for it, “God, y-yes I want you to fuck me.”

Jim’s unbelievably hard, his dick aching as he quickly starts to love the idea of taking you right there. Fuck the fact that anyone could be watching or could see the two of you. _Who are they gonna call, the police?_

“So _eager_ to be taken by Daddy. What do you think, huh? Think anyone can see you? Think they can see how much of a little slut you are for me? Think they can see what a slut you are for Daddy’s cock, baby?”

“ _Daddy-_ please.”

You’re pushed against the ledge harder, the edges of the wood pressing into your hips as he guides you to bend over a bit, naturally pushing your ass out and into him.

You’re unbelievably wet as you bite back loud moans when Jim grabs your ass cheeks and squeezes them as he pulls them open to get a good look at your pussy.

You finally do yell when his tongue unexpectedly makes contact with your folds, licking up them only once before you hear him groan that _he couldn’t help himself_.

“ _Goddamn_.”

Then his voice is right next to your ear, a low rumbling thing that rolls through you and straight to your clit. “Tell me you want my cock, sweetheart. Go on, let everyone know what a needy fuckin’ little girl you are.”

It’s a struggle to balance yourself along the ledge, Jim’s hand an anchor on the small of your back as the tips of your toes touch the deck. “I-“

“I want your cock, Hop... please.” You don’t mean to murmur the words but you do, heart pounding in your chest as part of your mind wonders if anyone _can_ really see you. 

Another part of your subconscious wonders what it says about you that the thought of someone watching you beg for _Daddy’s cock_ makes you drip with need, pussy clenching repeatedly, looking and begging for cock as the minutes pass. 

You whine and squirm when you feel the pulsing head of him glide along your folds, circling your clit before increasing the pressure as he teases you. “What was that? Didn’t hear you. Gonna have to speak up, kitten.”

You indulge him by speaking a little louder, your cheeks burning furiously as you do so, “I want your cock, I need it. Please.”

It’s far from your first time talking like this, but it seems so much dirtier, _filthier_ out here in the open. Words like these were usually kept in small, enclosed spaces like your bedroom, his office... or truck.

But Hopper still isn’t satisfied, one hand leaves your ass to crack against it in a sharp spank that makes you yelp as he all but growls, “ _Louder_.”

“Please, please! I want your cock, plea-“

A half scream tears from you when his cock suddenly plunges deep inside of you, ass stinging when he lands another spank in the same area before setting an unforgiving pace. Little yelps escape your mouth without permission, your face hot as you realize you can’t hold them back no matter how hard you try. 

_My fuckin’ good little girl._

His stamina is absolutely _insane_ , you’re not even one hundred percent awake and he has you bent over on the deck outside as he pounds you.

Every thrust of his cock into your cunt pushes a noise out of you, your ass and thighs jiggling as Hopper’s hips repeatedly slap against them while he holds nothing back as he fucks you.

The edge of the wood digs into your pelvis and abdomen, your toes hovering off of the deck as your torso sags over the ledge, no longer able or willing to hold yourself up.

_Too consumed by the feeling of having your brains fucked out._

Almost as soon as you let yourself fall over, Hopper’s pulling you back up by the collar of your- _his_ -shirt, your back arching as the palm of his hand catches your throat, fingers squeezing the sides with enough pressure to make you dizzy with lust.

His hips are flush against your ass as he pulls your head back to rest against his shoulder, facial hair scratching your cheek as his hand squeezes your neck once more before it’s sliding down and baring your breasts again.

Both of his hands are on you, one gripping your hip and the other digging it’s fingers into your breast and then pinching the nipple before moving on to the next one, grabbing it and using it as leverage to keep you close to him so he can keep fucking you. Your pussy throbs around his cock as it swells inside of you, prompting you to squeeze down on him, faltering his pace for only a moment and then he quickly resumes pounding away into you.

“Wanna come for me baby? Want everyone to see what a good little slut you are for Daddy’s cock and come all over it?”

“Ye- _es_.” You sob, pleasure wracking through your body intensely as you start shaking, tears leaking from your eyes.

“Go on then, come. Come right now, _right fucking now_.” He pinches your nipple as he growls, hips grinding into your ass as the head of his cock keeps massaging that sweet spot deep inside of you until you’re trembling uncontrollably, sobbing as the intensity of your orgasm wakes you up completely, your cunt gushing around and clamping down on Hopper’s cock as it swells further and he’s spilling his load inside of you.

His moan is loud as his hips still, hand sliding across your chest as you shake still, cunt spasming as you whimper quietly.He pulls out, leaving you devastatingly empty, hole clenching involuntarily as it also misses his cock.

Your body sags into Hopper’s as his arm wraps around you, one behind your back and the other underneath your thighs as he lifts you up, mind fuzzy and orgasm limp in his arms as he walks back inside the house and your room.

The door shuts loudly as Jim kicks it closed with his foot before depositing you on the bed, rolling himself next to you. The sheets are cold and your toes are freezing but you’re kind of numb to it, sated and content to just roll over, go back to sleep and blow the rest of the day off. 

Hopper feels the exact same but knows he has to get up, dreading it a little less after the wake up he’s just had-now all he needs is some coffee, a doughnut or two and he’s ready for the day. 

But as the alarm on your side of the bed goes off, he sighs, knowing he’s gotta get up eventually. So without much effort he kicks off his pants and boxers and nudges you a few times, nipping your bare shoulder. 

You whine when he takes your shirt off of you, picking you up out of bed and setting you on your feet with his hands on your hips. 

“Shower?”

“Make it hot. Scalding hot… I am _freezing_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a few ppl that have sent me requests have been waiting for a while but i promise i haven't forgotten about you!! i've been working on them <3  
> i don't know when they'll be posted but i have some good stuff coming in the meantime <3 
> 
> next work will be for 'nights like this' *a-wink*
> 
> love you guys <3  
> please let me know what you think, i LOVE reading your comments


End file.
